


No escape pt.3

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [3]
Category: League of Legends, kayn - Fandom, lol - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt.3

Your face grew red with embrassement then to anger. As the note floated down to the ground.  
"What kind of a sick joke is this!" you shouted to no one  
Hands trembled as you dropped the ring into the fountian. Without another thought you turned away from the park and returned back to the group that gathered near a vendor that sold sweet candies.   
"Which one of you did it!" You growled with anger  
"Did what?" (B/F) asked questionally  
"The ring, don't act like I don't know that one of you assholes thought you were so funny to get my hopes up. I know I'm a fat, ugly, bitch but to rub it in my face some more!" You felt tears spill from your eyes  
"(Y/N) we honestly don't know what you are talking about. Stop being such a cry baby."  
The wind picked up and the sky became dark as a threat of a storm approuched the city of Ionia. You and your group hurdled together and moved as one, leaving you to slowly trail behind them. After the arguement with your so called friends, you and them decided that enough was enough. After tonight you would part ways with the toxic crowed and never speak to about this day. Walking down the small dirt path you guys always traveled to and back, the path seemed slightly off this time. Hanging from the lighted post was a small ribbioned box and a large note attched to it.  
"Hey come check this out!" One of the members shout with excitment  
"It's for us?"A female asked aloud  
"The box says (Y/N)" (B/F) murmed  
The box was past down to you where you feared to open it. The note was now held in (B/F) hands and their bodys were turned away from you. Slowly undoing the the ribbion once again, inside held the silver dragon ring, and a note inside.   
-(Y/N) Don't be afraid, I Won't hurt you... Much-K  
A sudden scream filled the air, turning towards the screaming laid one of your exfriends. large gashes slashed down her cheast. the cuts appeared to start from the shoulder blade down between her breasts to her right side. The crowed backed away from the body only to see a male figure standing over her. The male carried a now bloodied sythe and was wearing a cape with a hood over his face. The only thing you could see was a dark grin bearing of teeth and blood splatter on his chin. Moving from the group everyone paniced and screamed into the night as more bodies fell to the deranged kill. One girl that was running beside you only feets away from you began to gurgle blood as the blade cut her in half and split her in two. Running towards the woods you noticed (B/F) hidding behind the trees with an arm missing. Head spinning you ran next to them only for you to be shoved away.  
"This is your fault. You fucking Bitch!"(B/F) shouted with anger   
(B/F) Brought the note to your face to see blood smeared over the note and a single sentence.  
-For (Y/N).-  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUEKZpjPYNU (maxium effect)  
Looking up at (B/F) you screamed as a shadowery figure appeared behind them and a sick laughter filled the air before the sythe hung over their head. The blade swing down and struck into his cheast carvity. (B/F) gasped loudly as the killer appeared before him, the man was the one from before, His eyes glowed with anger and enjoyment as he pulled away his blade and glanced at you. His hands reached out towards you and your heart sank as the hand that reached out was the same metallic clawed hand from the bath house. This sick murderer was following you. Climbing onto your feet you took off once again into the dark with the man following close behind you.Eyes flickered as the dim light covered your face. Your heart beating hard as you fled from the remains of your friends.   
"(Y/N). you cant run from me forever" A voice shouted from the dark.   
The further you ran into the woods the sooner you noticed more remains from your friends, Some hung from trees still moving and breathing as their intestines hung down from their bodies. Looking around you, you were lost and surrounded by trees. The branches seemed to reach towards you and grab at you.  
"(Y/N)?!" The man shouted from afar.   
Hands shaking and head becoming dizzy you tumbled forwards and swayed past the area and came across a slight glow. The glow was bright red, and it darted between the trees almost through them. Another dark chuckle filled the air as the glow closed in the gap between you and the deranged psychopath. Your head spun and your lags gave out under your weight. Eyes blurred as the last thing you say was the glowing eyes and an metallic claw reaching towards you.


End file.
